


Barks and Recreation

by partypaprika



Series: tfa kinkmeme fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1664561#cmt1664561">this prompt</a> at the TFA kinkmeme: Poe's a busy man, BB-8 is the hyperactive dog that he really shouldn't keep but does anyway, and Finn is the miracle dog walker that Poe also really wants to keep. (A story of how Poe keeps picking up strays.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barks and Recreation

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed and unmitigated fluff. Enjoy!

When Poe gets home from work, there’s a small, mangy looking dog sitting on his door step. It’s got what Poe would guess is brown fur, but the dog is so covered with dirt that it’s hard to tell. Poe doesn’t see a collar and the dog is more than a little on the thin side. It’s a stray. It’s totally a stray.  
  
Poe sighs. He needs to review three projects tonight and does not have time to be dealing with a stray dog. When the dog just keeps sitting there, looking at Poe, Poe gives in to the inevitable and holds out a hand cautiously for the dog to smell.  
  
The dog starts growling, its haunches up and fur raised. Poe immediately takes a step back. The dog keeps growling but doesn't run away, so Poe rummages around in his satchel until he finds a bag of crackers. They're probably horrible for a dog, but Poe doesn't have a lot of options here.  
  
When Poe opens up the bag, the dog stops growling and looks intrigued.  
  
"Yes, this is for you," Poe says. "Good dog."  
  
When Poe holds out a cracker, the dog looks at Poe warily, but allows Poe to slowly walk forward. When the dog is within eating range, the dog takes the cracker, eating it all in one bite. Poe keeps feeding the dog crackers until the dog lets Poe get close enough to gently rub his hand over the dog's fur.  
  
The dog tenses up, shivering slightly, but allows Poe to keep petting it. When Poe runs out of crackers, he carefully scoops up the dog. The dog is still shivering, but it looks up at Poe hopefully and pants slightly.  
  
"This is a bad decision," Poe says as he carries the dog into the house. "Bad decision, buddy." The dog gives a little yip and licks Poe's fingers.  
  
  
  
  
Poe looks up local vets and finds one about a fifteen minute drive away. Poe is a little concerned about the dog bringing fleas into his car, so Poe wraps the dog up in a towel and carries him back out.  
  
The dog yips when Poe sets him down in the back seat. "We're going to the vet," Poe explains. "You need to stay here and not get fleas everywhere, ok?"  
  
The dog yips and doesn't move, which Poe takes as a good sign.  
  
They arrive at the Jakku Veterinary Clinic where the receptionist hands Poe a clipboard to fill out while Poe waits. Halfway through the questionnaire, Poe gives up when he realizes that he's just put question marks next to all of the question. Poe sighs and looks down at the dog. He's started shivering again and is pressed up close to Poe.  
  
"Hey, you're going to be fine," Poe says. "They're going to clean you up and make sure that you're healthy. We're also going to see if you have any owners that microchipped you. You'll get to go back home, won't that be nice?"  
  
Poe's doubting the likelihood of the last one based on the dog's condition, but there's always hope. The dog yips a couple of times softly, like it can understand what Poe's thinking.  
  
"The doctor can see you now," the receptionist announces after a few minutes. He takes Poe and the dog into one of the back rooms. There's a young woman with a doctor's coat waiting in the room for them.  
  
"Hi," she says, holding out a hand which Poe shakes. "I'm Rey. And this must be," she pauses and looks down at the clipboard, frowning. "Not your dog."  
  
"I found him this evening when I got home from work," Poe says. "Is there a way to get him cleaned up and checked for a microchip? I want to make sure he gets back to its owners."  
  
"Her," Rey says absentmindedly. Poe lifts up the dog's leg. Yup, definitely a her. Rey carefully picks up the dog from Poe and starts examining it. Rey talks to the dog as she looks it over and the dog answers back in little yips.  
  
"Alright," Rey says after she checks out the dog's ears and nose. "First thing, this dog needs a bath. We'll also need to give her a flea injection and she may be need to be dewormed. We'll check if she's microchipped, but if not, then we can set you up with a vaccination schedule."  
  
And then Rey is pushing Poe out of the room and directing him back into the waiting area while she takes the dog back to be cleaned.  
  
  
  
  
An hour or so later, Rey presents Poe with a small dog covered with short orange and white fur.  
  
"So, this dog isn't microchipped," Rey says. "She's about a year old and my guess is that she's been a stray for most of her life. We'll put up some pictures here and you're welcome to take pictures to your local shelter in case. But..." she trails off.  
  
Poe raises an eyebrow. "But?" He asks.  
  
"Welcome to owning a dog," Rey says brightly. The dog barks up at Rey, making Rey smile. "You'll need to schedule an appointment for her to get her vaccinations and get her spayed."  
  
"No, no, no," Poe says. "I can't own a dog. I don't have time for a dog--I am a very busy person."  
  
Rey gives Poe a skeptical look and just says, "Make sure you get some dog food--human food is terrible for dogs." And then she just walks away. God damn it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is only temporary," Poe tells the dog when they get home. Poe has just unloaded what feels like half of the pet supply store into his house and the dog is sniffing around everything and yipping excitedly.  
  
Poe sighs. "What am I going to call you in the mean time?" He can't just keep calling her "the dog" or "it."  
  
"How about Rusty?" Poe suggests. The dog looks up and gives Poe an unimpressed look. "Patches?" It seems logical, the dog is covered in them. "Spot?" The dog yips a little which seems encouraging. Poe takes a minute to examine how the dog really is covered in spots, including a set of large ones that look like three capital Bs on his back.  
  
"BBB?" Poe tries. The dog yips a little louder. "BB-8?" The dog barks once and then comes over to lick Poe's hand. That feels pretty official.  
  
"Alright, BB-8," Poe says, smiling despite himself. "Let's get you fed.”  
  
Despite the fact that Poe has projects that he needs to review, he ends up spending the rest of the evening putting up posters for BB-8 around his neighborhood and then playing with BB-8 until they both pass out in Poe's bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Poe, Jess and Snap show up at Poe’s home the next evening after work for their usual Tuesday night showdown, they walk into a battle zone. BB-8 is waiting for them at the door, yipping excitedly and the floor, everywhere, is covered in little bits of paper.  
  
“You got a dog?” Jess says excitedly and immediately picks up BB-8 who starts licking her face. Snap just starts laughing hysterically while Poe stands still in shock. BB-8 has apparently gotten into Poe’s trash and spread it everywhere.  
  
“Is that…poop in the corner?” Poe says faintly. Snap just laughs harder.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Jess says, cooing to BB-8. “Leaving this poor puppy all alone during the day, of course it’s going to go a little crazy. Plus, how did you expect it to go to the bathroom.”  
  
“I thought she would hold it!” Poe protests. “Isn’t that what dogs are supposed to do?”  
  
Jess gives Poe a scandalized look. "Someone should revoke your license to be an adult," she says, but she and Snap both help Poe clean up the house and they all end up taking BB-8 for a walk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess is clearly in love and even Snap, who normally is a cat person, can't stop calling BB-8 over to pet her while they play Call of Duty.  
  
"Do you want her?" Poe asks Jess hopefully.  
  
"I totally would," Jess says. "But my apartment doesn't allow pets. Although you are the cutest pet I've ever seen." BB-8 yips excitedly at her, that traitor.  
  
When she sets BB-8 down, Jess says, "What you need is a dog walker."  
  
"Oh do I?" Poe rolls his eyes. He doesn't need a dog walker. He'll train BB-8 and it'll be fine.  
  
Jess fixes Poe with a look. "Poe Dameron, this is a dog that needs to be walked during the day. Get a dog walker."  
  
Poe nods seriously. "Ok, I'll get on it." He doesn't need a dog walker, he's totally got this.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Poe gets home the following night, he finds that while BB-8 has held any bathroom urges during the day, she has chewed through half of Poe's socks, including his favorite pair with fighter jets on them. Poe needs a dog walker.  
  
Jess gloats when he calls her. "This is why you should always listen to me," Jess says. "I am all-wise and all-knowing."  
  
"Yes, yes," Poe says. "All-wise and all-knowing. Do you know any dog walkers by chance?"  
  
"Definitely not," Jess says. "Good luck though!" She then starts laughing and hangs up on Poe. Great. Excellent.

 

 

Poe ends up calling Jakku Veterinary Clinic back. Rey seems pretty amused when she realizes who she's talking to.  
  
"I just need someone to come and walk BB-8 during the day while I'm not there," Poe says. "Do you have anyone you can recommend?"  
  
"Yes," Rey says immediately. "I have a good friend who's a dog walker. He's really great. Your dog, BB-8," Rey snickers. "BB-8 will love him."  
  
Rey gives Poe a name and phone number. When Poe gets off the phone with Rey, he googles Finn's Dog Walking Services and finds a ton of five star Yelp reviews for the guy. The guy seems pretty legit, so Poe dials the number.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice, presumably Finn, says.  
  
"Hi," Poe says. "My name is Poe Dameron. I got your number as a recommendation from Dr. Rey over at Jakku Veterinary Clinic. I'm looking for a dog walker and was desperately hoping that you could help me out."  
  
Finn laughs. "Yeah, I can probably help you out," he says. "What kind of services are you looking for?"  
  
"Uh," Poe says. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Is there more than one type of dog walking service provided? "I'm mainly looking for someone to walk my dog, BB-8, during the day. She has a lot of energy," Poe says. When Finn makes an encouraging noise, Poe ends up telling Finn the whole story from arriving home to find BB-8 on his door step to the chaos that has engulfed his house for the past two days.  
  
"Yeah, it definitely sounds like your dog will benefit from being walked," Finn said. "I can also work with your dog on training, to make sure that she knows to not go to the bathroom in the house, no chewing of favorite socks. Things like that."  
  
"Oh my god," Poe says. "You are a life saver. Yes, please, train this dog."  
  
Apparently, Finn likes to meet the owner in person before he starts walking the dog but since Poe has to be at work the following day, Finn says that he's happy to rain check the meeting for another time. They coordinate about Poe's set of spare keys so that Finn can let himself in.  
  
When Poe hangs up after his call with Finn, he looks down at BB-8 who has passed out in his lap. "You are so much trouble," Poe says, but he scratches BB-8 behind the ear. BB-8 kicks a leg out happily in her sleep.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Poe leaves his keys in the mailbox with a note expressing his eternal gratitude and a check. Poe feels a little nervous about entrusting BB-8 to a stranger, but he reminds himself of all the glowing yelp reviews. It's unlikely that all of them were made-up people. Finn is probably a great dog-walker.  
  
  
  
  
Poe feels distinctly unsettled throughout the day. He has to stop himself from jiggling his knee in a client meeting. But, when Poe and Snap get out of their meeting at 2 p.m., Poe looks down at his phone and sees that he has a couple texts from an unknown number. Poe opens them up.  
  
_Hey! BB-8 and I got off to a bit of a rough start, but I think that she's decided that I'm ok as a substitute until you come home._  
  
There's a picture below that of BB-8 and it looks like he's trying to lick the lens on Finn's camera as Finn took the shot.  
  
_This is Finn, by the way,_ the last text message reads.  
  
Poe grins, the loose butterflies in his stomach fading away.  
  
  
  
  
Finn continues to come during the week while Poe works. Finn texts pictures of BB-8 each day and includes commentary on their training.  
  
_I taught her to high five me today,_ Finn says the following week. _I would have gone for the infinitely superior thumbs up, but apparently the lack of opposable thumbs is a large disadvantage to overcome._  
  
_The sky is the limit,_ Poe responds. _I'm just saying that if you really wanted to teach BB-8 how to do a thumbs up, I think you could make it happen._  
  
When Finn texts back an eye-rolling emoji, Poe just laughs.  
  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, Poe begins to feel like Finn's pictures of BB-8 and texts are the highlight of his day. "It's the worst," he complains to Jess. "I get so excited to see BB-8 and hear from Finn. I don't even like dogs that much normally."  
  
"Well, BB-8 is the best," Jess says logically. It's true. BB-8 is still a rampaging ball of energy but she's adorable and an excellent snuggler. "Also, I think it's kind of cute that you look forward to getting texts from your dog walker. Although a little odd that he texts you."  
  
"Hey, it's not odd," Poe says, protesting.  
  
Jess gives Poe a sharp look. "Oh," she says. "Oh. You like receiving texts from this guy."  
  
"Of course I do," Poe says. "I just said that."  
  
"No, no, you like-like receiving texts from him," Jess says, starting to laugh. "This is great."  
  
"No, it's not like that," Poe says, rolling his eyes. "You are the worst. Plus I don't even know what the guy looks like. The most that I've ever seen of him has been half an arm."  
  
"Uh huh," Jess says, unconvinced.  
  
  
  
  
On Saturday night, Jess, Snap and Poe head out to Maz's for drinks. Maz's is packed, like it normally is, and Poe heads to the bar to grab the first round. While Poe waits to order, he spots something out of the corner of his eye. When Poe turns, he sees Dr. Rey.  
  
"Rey," Poe says loudly. "Hey, Dr. Rey."  
  
Rey turns at her name and looks a little surprised, but she smiles. "Poe, right? With the small orange and white dog."  
  
"Got it in one," Poe says. They end up chatting as they both wait to order. It turns out that she's also there with a friend, so after they get their drinks, Rey goes to find her friend and bring him over to the table that Jess and Snap have managed to commandeer.  
  
"Guess who I found," Poe announces when he gets to the table and puts down the drinks.  
  
Jess shrugs and Snap makes a face.  
  
"Dr. Rey!" Poe says and pushes Jess into the booth so that there's room for him to sit.  
  
"Oh, cool," Jess says unenthusiastically. However, when Rey shows up a few minutes later, Jess takes attention quickly, sitting up so fast that Poe has to restrain himself from laughing.  
  
"You didn't tell me she was hot," Jess hisses furiously to Poe. She turns to Rey and gives Rey her brightest smile. "I'm Jess," she says as she pushes Poe out of the booth so that Jess can stand up.  
  
"I'm Rey," Rey says, smiling back. "Nice to meet you." Rey reaches out an arm and drags someone over. "This is my friend, Finn. I think Poe already knows him."  
  
"Actually," Finn starts speaking, probably explaining that they haven't met yet, but Poe doesn't hear a word that Finn says because he's temporarily in shock. Finn is really hot. He's got that sweet, friendly look to him and an amazing smile. Holy shit.  
  
Finn turns and looks at Poe expectantly. Poe has no idea what just happened. "Yes," Poe goes with.  
  
Jess snickers. "Finn asked how BB-8 was doing," she says.  
  
"Right," Poe says, refusing to feel embarrassed. "She's doing great. We've been trash and sock damage-free for at least a full week now."  
  
Finn smiles at Poe. "Another success story for the ages," he says.  
  
"So," Poe says raising an eyebrow. "Tell me about your other clients. Just how bad is BB-8? Is she at the bottom of the pack?"  
  
Finn laughs and starts talking about the other dogs that he works with. It turns out that Finn is even funnier in person and Poe finds him easy to talk to. Poe would feel bad about monopolizing Finn but Jess seems to be doing well on her own with Rey and Snap starts chatting with a woman at the bar when he goes up to get the next round.  
  
"So what do you do?" Finn asks.  
  
"I work for a PR agency," Poe says. "We specialize in non-profits. You know, doing our best to save the world through good publicity."  
  
"Wow," Finn says. "Good looking and saving the world. You've got it all."  
  
Poe can't stop the burst of warmth in his chest.

 

 

The group ends up staying until closing time, getting kicked out by Maz herself.  
  
Finn hesitates when they're heading out and Poe takes a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to ask Finn out for a drink.  
  
"So, I'll see you later?" Finn says first.  
  
"Oh, uh yeah." Poe says, feeling a little deflated. "See you around." Finn then heads out with Rey, leaving Jess and Poe. Snap has long since headed out with his new lady friend.  
  
"I totally got her number!" Jess says triumphantly. "I am awesome, go me."  
  
"Good job," Poe says. "Way to work it."  
  
Jess squints up at Poe. "Wait--did you not get Finn's number?"  
  
"I already have his number," Poe points out.  
  
Jess rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean. Did you not ask him out? You are totally into him."  
  
"I was going to," Poe says defensively. "But then he kind of ended the conversation by just saying that he would see me around."  
  
Jess thinks for a few minutes. "Hm," she says finally. "I don't think that's what he meant."

"It sounded like it was what he meant," Poe said.

"Maybe he's just socially awkward," Jess said. "He does spend all of his days around dogs. He's probably just a little unfamiliar with flirting technique, because, let me tell you, his body language screamed that he wanted to climb you like a tree."  
  
"Excuse me?" Poe says. "He wanted to what?"  
  
"I am not repeating it," Jess says. "I'm just saying that guy is into you. I mean, they always are, it's the hair. You do not know how lucky you are."  
  
  
  
  
  
Poe mulls it over the next day. When he takes BB-8 out for a walk, he snaps a quick pictures of BB-8 running along and sends it to Finn.  
  
_Just in case you're missing the little rascal,_ Poe writes. After a moment of consideration, Poe follow it up with, _So what does a dog walker do on his Sunday off?_  
  
Finn responds almost immediately and they go back and forth throughout the rest of the day.  
  
It doesn't stop there. On Monday, Poe spends half of his day texting Finn, only managing to be slightly productive when he leaves his phone behind before heading into a meeting in Leia's office.  
  
Even the pictures that Finn sends of BB-8 are unfair because now Poe can imagine Finn walking BB-8. Poe's heart melts a little bit just thinking about the two of them together.  
  
By Thursday, it's gotten to the point of embarrassment. Snap catches him reading one of Finn's messages and starts laughing. "You have such a goofy look on your face," Snap says. "I wish I had taken a picture to send to Jess."  
  
Poe groans.  
  
  
  
  
On Friday, Poe decides to exercise the better part of discretion and work from home for the second half of the day. He may or may not be aiming his return to coincide with a certain dog walker's visit. When he gets to his house, BB-8 isn't there yipping and slobbering all over Poe's clothing, which means that she's probably out on a walk with Finn. Poe does a mental fist pump.  
  
When Finn and BB-8 get back, BB-8 immediately takes off in a sprint and starts jumping all over Poe.  
  
"Hey, BB-8," Poe says fondly, picking her up. BB-8 yips at Poe. "That good of a day, huh?"  
  
"Sorry," Finn says. "We're still working on the jumping."  
  
"Nah, I don't mind it," Poe says. "So how was she today?"  
  
"Great, as always," Finn says. He looks fantastic, a dark shirt stretched over his shoulders and jeans.  
  
"Can I offer you something to drink?" Poe asks. "Water, orange juice, a beer?"  
  
Finn smiles. "I probably shouldn't drink on the job but I wouldn't say no to some water."  
  
They end up chatting for a while, not really about one thing in particular, just shooting the shit. Eventually Finn looks down at his phone and swears.  
  
"I've got to run," he says. "Or I am going to be really late for my next set of clients."  
  
Poe's heart sinks a little bit but he decides to just take this as an opportunity. "No worries--I'd love to continue this another time though. Maybe lunch this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah--that would be great!" Finn says excitedly. The butterflies in Poe's stomach jump up to about eleven. "It was great hanging out with you guys last weekend--I'm sure that Rey can make it." And back down to earth.  
  
"Uh," Poe says intelligently.  
  
"I'll text you," Finn says and all but runs out of the house.  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this guy is into me?" Poe asks Jess when he calls her. "I think he's into Rey."  
  
"Nope, definitely not," Jess says. "I've been talking with Rey and she says that they've been best friends forever and that Finn is definitely into guys."  
  
"Well, I tried to ask him on a date and he invited Rey along," Poe says, trying not sound as put out as he feels.  
  
Jess, that sadistic woman, just laughs. "Wow, I bet that's a rare occurrence for you."  
  
Jess does agree to also come to lunch. She says it's to be a wing woman although Poe is reasonably certain it's to see Rey, so at least Poe has (questionable) moral support.  
  
  
  
  
  
They end up deciding to meet up at Maz's due to location convenience and the fact that they allow dogs outside. It's a little chilly but not too cold when they get find an open table on the outdoor patio, BB-8 sniffing everything excitedly.  
  
Jess starts off while they're deciding what to order by doing her best to embarrass Poe.  
  
"Did you know," Jess says brightly to Finn. "That Poe flies planes in his free time? Also, this hair, all natural. He just wakes up and it's perfect."  
  
"Please stop talking," Poe says desperately. "Rey, tell us about animals." Rey, thankfully, appears to be willing to help Poe out so she starts talking about her practice which sucks Jess right in so Poe can talk to Finn.  
  
After a few minutes, Rey stands up abruptly. "What does everyone want to order?" she asks. When everyone is finished, she nods at Jess. "We're going to go inside and order," Rey says loudly. She looks meaningfully at Jess until Jess also stands up.  
  
"Yep, going inside to order," Jess says and then she and Rey disappear.  
  
"So..." Finn says awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Poe says. "Jess is always a little crazy."  
  
"Oh she and Rey are going to get along great," Finn says. "Probably alarmingly so."  
  
"So you and Rey...?" Poe says.  
  
Finn shakes his head emphatically. "Nope," he said, laughing. "Definitely not." Poe mentally heaves a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Got it," Poe says. Alright, he's going to go for it. Now or never. "So I have to ask, do you want to go out some time, just the two of us? On a date?" Poe wants to be absolutely clear.  
  
Finn looks faintly stunned. "With me?"  
  
Poe nods, his chest feeling tight. "Yes, I was kind of hoping that this would be a date but then I thought maybe you were into Rey. When you said you weren't..." Poe trails off. "Well, I figured I just needed to ask."  
  
"Ah," Finn says. He seems slightly lost for words. "Yes, definitely yes. So many yeses. I didn't even think...sometimes I miss normal social cues. Rey kept saying that I was an idiot and that this was supposed to be a date, but I didn't believe her. If I had known this was a date, I would definitely not invited Rey."  
  
Poe tries not to smile, but can't manage to hold it in. Finn is also smiling, wide-open until he shivers abruptly.   
  
Poe starts taking off his jacket. "Here," he says handing it to Finn.  
  
Finn looks torn. "Are you sure?"  
  
Poe nods so Finn puts it on. "It looks good on you," Poe says. "Really good."

 

When Jess and Rey get back to the table, both of them have the good grace to not say anything at how Finn's leaning against Poe, their hands intertwined. Jess does wink at Poe, but Poe's feeling good enough to let her have it.


End file.
